Yosuke mencari Jodoh
by Mikiya.378
Summary: yosuke mencari jodoh! siapa kah gerangan wanita yang beruntung menjadi jodohnya? CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!
1. meeting

Summary : gimana kalo Yosuke dijodohkan ama mitsuru?! 4 penguntit, eh! 4 sekawan siap membantu menjodohkan mereka!! Siapakah 4 sekawan itu find out on our Fic story

Disclaimer : karakter dan tempat di Persona 3 Punya Atlus begitu pula Persona 4, kalo Allen punya koshino katsura Cuma dia minjem doang kok! sedangkan para OC yang nongol di Fic ini ya punya Authornya!

Warning : mengandung OOCness, Dan OC

Saa.. Hajimemashou!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yosuke X Mitsuru – Chapter 01

suatu hari yang panas, ketika Allen, minato, Vania, Minachi habis balik dari membasmi shadow dan akuma yang nongol di siang bolong (emang ada)

Allen : ooogh, capenya...

vania : hweee, iya mana tadi aku habis dilempar batu ma kanda karena nabrak dia.

minachi : dilempar pake batu marmer ya? berapa kali sih tuh orang ngelempar lo pake barang aneh?

vania : kagak ingat lagi dah beratus kali mungkin.

Minato : hwaah, mang lelah banget yang namanya hidup ini.

*kruuuuuuuuukkkk*

allen : heh, sepertinya perutku sedang nangis, kosong dari tadi nih.

minachi : sama, perut q juga kosong.

vania : ah, mana kita gak ada duit.

minato : sialan tuh akuma ma shadow, berani benar nyuri smua dompet kita, trus ditelan bulat2 pake dibagi dua lagi

vania : kok bisa sih, tuh monster berkeliaran ampe dancing hall

minachi : ng, mungkin mereka mau ngedugem kali

allen : ah, dari pada itu,pikirkan perut kita dong !! bisa mati berdiri klo gak diisi.

*gruuuuuuk*

minachi : *noleh kiri-kanan* eh,liat!!! itu yosuke !!!

vania : eh iya, YOSUKE!!! *lambai2 tangan*

yosuke : ah! kalian!!?

minachi : kamu habis ngapain nih?

yosuke : eh?! tadi aku nraktir seta makan kroket, membalas hutangku waktu itu.

minachi : ah!!! masa hanya paman yang ditraktir!

Yosuke : eh..! Pa-Paman?!

allen : betul!! dasar adek yang pelit!! traktir kami juga dong !!

yosuke : ta-tapi kan itu buat..

minato : ah! Bodo, sekarang kita ke hagakure!! yosuke yang traktir ok?? ayo!!! *narik yosuke*

yosuke : TIDAAAAAAAK!!!!!!!!!

Di hagakure

minachi : mie ramen spesial porsi besar 2 mangkuk, kalo bisa ekstra bawang ya??

yosuke : tunggu dulu!! enak aja kalian mesan yang mahal!

vania : eh, aku juga pesan yang sama ma minachi, mie ramen spesial porsi besar!!!

yosuke : sialan kalian ber-empat !!!!!!!

pelayan : mie ramen spesial porsi besar 2 mangkuk, yg lainnya nyusul.

minato : uoohh laparnya *ngambil sumpit*

minachi : itadakimasu...

Allen : LAPAAARRR..!!! Mienya Mana !!

Vania : Sabar !! mienya belum datang tuh.

Allen : tadi kita pesan apa?

Vania : mie ramen spesial porsi besar, sama seperti minachi.

Yosuke : UAPA!?KALIAN PESAN SPESIAL!!?YANG PALING MAHAL!?

Vania : eh kenapa? ada yg salah? tenang aja, kan yosuke yang bayar smua.

Yosuke : hiks, selamat jalan uangku..

Minachi : cep cep cep, jangan nangis dong! ntar gantian kami traktir. oh ya ntar kan ada acara Friday I'm in love di gekkoukan? sekolah lain diundang kan? termasuk yasogami.

Minato : akh, benar juga.

Vania: kau ikut kan yosuke? ajak pacarmu.

Yosuke : tapi aku belum punya… pacar.

Allen : aku ada ide! sebagai ganti traktir nih mie, kami bantu kau cari pacar.

Minato : betul tuh! kami bantu kamu cari pacar!

Yosuke : serius nih!? ok!! nih duit makan kalian! pokoknya harus bantu aku cari pacar! *lari keluar hagakure dengan bahagia*

Vania : hmm, jadi kalian mau cariin pacar yosuke ya? tapi dengan 1 syarat.

Minato : apaan?

Vania : jangan coba2 pasangin yosuke ma chie! aku gak suka tuh cewe.

Allen: he, tapi kukira dia pacar yosuke!

Minato : jadi, kira-kira siapa ya?

Allen : Van tipenya dia kaya gimana

vania : gak tau, dia kan gak pernah terbuka kalo soal cewek!

Allen : gimana sih! Kau kan kakaknya masa gak tau!

Minachi : kenapa gak tanya aja ma orangnya langsung

Allen : tapi tadi orangnya kan udah pergi

Minato : tinggal telepon aja dia susah amat! Ada yg punya emailnya yosuke?

Minachi : nih! Baru minta ma paman seta

Minato : *pip pop pup pep*..Drrt..Drrt... Hallo! Oi yosu tipe kau kayak gimana?..Ha?..Hem..Gitu..Iya iya...Oke deh...Sep lah.. Daah...

Vania : lalu, apa tipenya?

Minato : sexy, dewasa, cakep, pinter, kaya, baik, kaya gitu lah!

Allen : buset dah tu orang nyarinya yang kaya dasar bocah matre

minachi : Ah! aku tau siapa orangnya

vania : siapa?

Minachi : mitsuru kirijou!!

Sementara itu disaat yang sama

Mitsuru : Huaaacchiiiiiihhh!!!

Yukari : se-senpai?! Ka-kau baik-baik saja? Kau mengejutkanku!

Mitsuru : aku tidak apa-apa hanya saja aku merasa ada yang membicarakanku,

Yukari : be-begitu, ngomong-ngomong senpai kau melihat akihiko-senpai? Beberapa hari ini aku tidak melihatnya

Mitsuru : !! Burrp! *kesedak Minuman* uhuk uhuk! ng, di-dia a-aku tidak ung, aku tidak tahu.

Yukari : senpai? Kau baik-baik saja

Mitsuru : Ah! Tidak a-aku baik-baik saja

Yukari : lain kali kalo minum pelan-pelan dong!

---0000000--

Minato : bener juga! Minachi telepon senpai! vania buat skenario ngedate mereka

Vania : aye aye sir *nulis super ngebut*

Minachi : ok! *pap pip pup pep pop* *Tuuut…Tuuut* ah kak mitsuru...Ada yang mau ngajakin kakak ngedate nih.....Em….Temenku...Dia cakep kok....Eh bener??...Ok..Nanti ku bilang kapan waktunya…..Iya......Dah..

Nah..Kak mitsuru setuju tinggal nunggu waktu dan tempat

Vania : mitsuru setuju mau ngedate ama yosuke?

Minachi : dia sendiri bilang mau kok! lantaran dia juga lagi gak ada pasangan

Allen : kenapa dia gak sama akihiko?

Minato : gak tau, beberapa hari yang lalu, aku lihat akihiko larut dalam kesedihan di Dorm, mugkin mitsuru-senpai gak berani ganggu akihiko. Dan lagi akhir-akhir ini akihiko tidak kelihatan di Dorm entah kemana dia

Allen : ho, gitu ya, tapi kira-kira apa yang buat dia sedih?

Minachi : gak tau juga deh.

--fakta sebenarnya karena mitsuru menolak cinta akihiko demi minato, sayangnya minato dah milik minachi. sekarang mitsuru mencoba ngelupain minato ma akihiko --(narator ngawur!!)

Vania : ya udah, yang tadi tinggalin aja, sekarang telepon yosuke

*pip*pup*pep*pap*pop*

Vania : oi yos! kami dah dapat pasangan buatmu, dia cantik, manis, pintar, keren, dll lah, pokoknya perfecto banget....apa? makasih? ah, itu gak seberapa. pokoknya, sebelum acara ball(???) dimulai, kita ketemu. aku buat skrip yang pas buat pembicaraan kalian.

*tut*

Vania : beres

Minachi : pokoknya sebelum mereka bertemu, kita harus rehab yosuke ampe dia jadi cowok yang menawan buat mitsuru

Allen : kenapa? aku pikir dia dah cukup keren kok.

Minato : tapi senpai kan high class? kalo yosuke bersikap lemot bisa-bisa ditolak ama senpai.

Allen : iya juga, anak itu ada lemot-lemotnya.

Minachi: ok! kita harus membuat dia jadi cowok yang perfect, supaya dia tak nyesal nraktir kita !!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

gimana dengan Fic nya aneh kah? Baguskah? Atau jelekkah?

Hha jadi ga pede nih..

anyway Review Kudasai!!


	2. first date

Yak yak yak…!! Chapter 02 hadirrr!!!!

**Disclaimer :**Persona 3-4 bukan punya saiaaaahh.. begitu pula dengan allen, kalo OC-tachi punya saiaa XD

**Warning : **Mengandung OOC !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yosuke mencari jodoh **

**Chapter 02**

Hari ini adalah hari yang mendebarkan bagi yosuke, karena apa? Karena hari ini adalah hari pertemuannya dengan mitsuru. Bersama Tim mak comblang *lah?* bukan bukan! Maksudnya Allen,minato,vania,dan minachi merombak Yosuke sedemikian rupa agar tidak terlihat perfect dimata mitsuru *cailah*.

*Dibalik semak2*

yosuke : uaah, Gugup aku jantungku berdebar-debar bak drum di ketuk

minachi : lebai kau! Santé aja! Ayo Tarik nafas..

Yosuke : haaafffuuuu~~

Minachi : emph! Nafasnya bauu! Pake penyegar mulut nih!

Yosuke : iya iya *nyemprotin penyegar napas*

Vania : Oi yosu! ni skenarionya Apalin baek2

yosuke : *gulp* Ng, aKan kucoba...EHEM! *liatin skenario* M-M-Maaf my lady lama menunggu bagaimana sebagai permintaan maaf kita dansa di shangri la

Allen : *burrp* ahahaha!! bahasanya aneh banget Shangri la?? Apaan tuh?!

vania : huh! Tak menghargai !! *nimpuk allen*

minachi : Udah-udah!*sweatdrop* Kak Mitsu udah nunggu tuh, Sana jalan..!!

Minato: Oi yosuke sini bentar

yosuke : hah? Apa? *dibisikin sesuatu* eh..Umm..Baiklah..

Minachi : udah sana jalan *dorong2 yosuke*

Dengan tangan dan kaki yang gemetar Yosuke pun berjalan menuju lokasi mitsuru. Disana mitsuru tampak duduk di atas kursi taman, melihat kecantikan mitsuru yang aduhai*waduh* dengan segera yosuke mempraktekan skenario yang ditulis oleh vania.

Yosuke : M-Maaf my lady menunggu lama izinkan aku mengenalkan diri namaku Yosuke hanamura, Bagaimana dengan dirimu my lady?*keringat dingin*

Mitsuru : Ah? Uhm, Namaku Mitsuru Kirijou kau cowok yg dibilang sama minachi ya?

Yosuke : begitulah *usap2 kepala* well.. cuaca hari ini cerah bagaimana kalau kita mulai berdansa di Shangri la*keringat bercucuran*

Mitsuru : S-shangri la??? Dansa? Tapi ini siang hari

Yosuke : Akh! I-iya maksudku itu! Kita dansanya nanti malam Ahahaha *ketawa lemes*

Dari kejauhan para tim mak comblang yang mengintai…

allen : Buuh..Dia mengatakannya ahaha

minato : bisa diem gak?

Allen : uph maap

Mitsuru : *sweatdrop* kau baik2 saja? Bagaimana klo kau berhenti berbicara dg bahasa lucu seperti itu

Yosuke : Eh! Maaf aku hanya ingin terlihat lebih berkelas

mitsuru : fufu kau aneh, santai aja, G usah gugup begitu

Yosuke : Begitu?! Yosh! Kalo gitu kita mulai jalan2nya...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minato : hm..Sepertinya mreka sudah mulai akrab

Vania : gak sia-sia skrip yang aku buat

allen: hmph… bukannya skenario sampah mu tadi yang malah membuat suasana runyam

vania : kurang ajar!! mau aku timpuk lagi ya?*megang golok*

allen : *gasp* darimana golok itu! *glek* sory...sory...cuma becanda.

Minato : tapi si yosu hebat juga. bisa beradaptasi dengan senpai secepat itu.

Vania : sayangnya msh blm resmi pacaran.

Minachi: iya jg.

Allen: setidaknya hubungan mereka jadi dekat. *noleh,noleh* what the..?! mana mereka? dah ilang dari pandangan!

Vania: sial ! lari kemana mreka? Tunggu, di skenario tadi, aku tulis berdansa di shangrila. ayo kita kesana sekarang!!

Di Shangri la

Vania : he? spertinya acara dansanya belum mulai.

Minachi: habisnya sekarang masih siang! mana ada orang dansa siang bolong gini..!

Minato : kira-kira dimana orang itu?

Allen : mungkin jalan-jalan di taman nunggu hari menjadi malam.

Minato : mungkin juga kali ya? ayo kita keliling

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Di taman

Minato : woi,itu mereka!sembunyi!

*grusak*grusuk*

Vania : gpp nih,sembunyi di semak-semak?

Minato : ah gpp, asal gsk ketauan.

Allen : Oi! mereka lagi bicara tuh, nguping yuk!

Minachi : ayo kita nguping!

*masang telinga gede*

Yosuke: eh...um...

Mitsuru: em, kamu gpp?

Yosuke: eh..uh...iya..i-ini krn headphoneku, kabelnya belilit, nah! udah nih.

Mitsuru: ihihi, kamu mirip benar ma orang yg pernah aku suka dulu, hanya aja dia pake headset,bukan headphone.

Minachi: tadi kak mitsu bilang apa?

Minato: *sweatdrop*eh, gak ada. lupain aja yang senpai bilang.

Mitsuru: tapi sekarang aku gak mau ingat soal yg itu. Emmm, kamu dulu punya orang yg kamu suka?

Yosuke: ... dulu sih aku punya orang yg aku suka. dan dia senpai aku. meskipun aku menyukainya, dia sama sekali tidak, bahkan membenci aku. dia berpura-pura baik karena aku anak manajer junes.

Allen : pasti bicarin Saki konishi.

Minato : iya! betul tuh, jahat bener tuh cewek. kok bisa sih, yosu suka ma dia?

Vania : hush!nih cowo be-2 suka bgt bentar napa?

Yosuke : sekarang aku dah lupain dia sih, setidaknya, aku telah balas dendamnya.

Mitsuru : oh begitu ya..btw...kamu sekolah di yasogami kan? angkatan 2011

Yosuke : eh iya

Mitsuru : berarti pernah ke gekkoukan high school donk! Itu sekolahku dulu. Gimana? enak gak disana.

Yosuke : oh ya, waktu itu aku ama teman-temanku ...

BlablablaBlablabla

Vania : kayaknya pembicaraannya manis-manis. gak ada yg buruk

minato: klo gitu kita tunggu aja ampe acara dancenya dimulai.

Allen : setuju!

maka tertidurlah ke 4 orang itu di tengah semak-semak, menunggu datangnya malam.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

malam hari

minato : ng...*ngucek2 mata* GAWAT KITA KETIDURAN kemana mereka sekarang..!!

Allen : uaaah, kita kecolongan! Jangan-jangan udah tahap berikutnya lagi

*BLETAK*

minato,vania,Minachi : JANGAN NGERES KAMU..!!

Allen : uaah maap kan cuma kira2...

minato : udahlah..sekarang kita cari ,mereka

dan mereka pun berkeliling di area taman mencari keberadaan yosuke dan mitsuru setelah dicari-cari ketemulah mereka.

vania : nah lo..!! tuh mereka lagi dibangku taman

minachi : hueeh, bang yosu agresif udah ngajak sepi-sepian

minato : ngaco kamu!!

minachi : heheh

Allen : mari kita dengarkan pembicaraan mereka

*kembali pasang kuping lebar2*

mitsuru : hanamura-kun

yosuke : iya?

mitsuru : Terima kasih hari ini, menyenangkan sekali. lain kali jika ada kesempatan bagaimana kalo kita pergi ke tempat yg lain?

yosuke : oh! ide bagus! lain kali akan ku ajak ke JUNES

mitsuru : wah, aku tidak sabar menantikan itu hehe

yosuke : jadi… boleh minta no hapenya

mitsuru : oh tentu

*pap,,pip,,pup,,pep,,pop,,*

mitsuru : sepertinya jemputanku sudah datang ku permisi dulu

yosuke : oh iya hati-hati ya..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allen : buset dah! si yosuke langsung minta no hp mitsuru. gak tanggung-tanggung tuh anak.

Minachi : huhu, berkat paman seta, dia jadi berani menghadapi segala sesuatu.

Vania : hehe, kan mitsuru udah pergi. Ayo kita sapa si yosuke.

Minato : eh,iya jg ayo ayo!!

Yosuke : *senyum2 sendiri*

allen,minachi,minato,vania: *nongol tiba2* SELAMAT YA YOS!!!

Yosuke : loh! Kalian??!! kok tiba2 muncul?!

Allen : hehe, gpp kan? namanya juga ngucapin selamat, biasanya dibuat surprise kan.

Yosuke : ngawur! kalian dari td nguntit kami ya?

Minato: wow! tau aja lo!

Yosuke: !!! *merah merona*

minachi: jadi gimana pendapatmu tentang kak mitsuru?

Yosuke: em, dia baik, cantik, pintar, trus manis..um...*merona*

Allen: hehe, kapan nembak dia? besok kah?

Yosuke: te-terlalu cepat besok!! Nan-nanti dia jadi nolak aku!

Minachi: jadi jalan-jalan berikutnya kalian mau kemana?

Yosuke: Re-rencananya mau ke junes. berdua ama kirijou

minato: e..e..jangan panggil kirijou dong!. panggil mitsuru aja ama senpai!

Yosuke: ta-tapi kan baru kenal. gak sopan langsung panggil nama depan.

Minachi : ahh ga usah maluu~~ anggap aja temen akrab

Minato: betul tuh! kan udah akrab. gpp kan panggil nama depan.

Yosuke: Agghhh!! gak mau!! aku panggil nama belakang! pokoknya jangan ganggu kami di junes! *kabur*

minachi: yah dia marah.

Allen: jadi gimana nih?

Vania: ung, sebaiknya kita buntuti aja jangan diganggu.

Minato : ok ok! aku setuju.

Minachi : kita udah kayak penguntit aja buntutin orang terus

Minato,Allen,Vania : EMANNGG!!

Allen : Demi kebahagiaan teman kita! Kita rela jadi penguntit atau stalker sekalipun!!

Vania : *sweatderop*kayaknya sama aja deh

Minato : klo gitu, mari kita cari tahu kapan waktunya dan bersiap buat menguntit yosuke dan mitsuru di junes nanti!!

To Be Continue ?? ==

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

uwaaa….chapter 2 selesee juga..!!

hha kayaknya ni ceritanya jadi kayak ngintipin orang pdkt aja XD ***author ditendang***

ok makasih dah mau baca Ffic gajebo saia! Dan…

yang berbaik hati silahkan review cerita saia~~

^_^


End file.
